10 Years Ago You Left Me
by Mnlozano93
Summary: 10 years ago Edward left Bella and her life changed for the worse. Now Bella isn't human anymore, what happens when she comes across the Cullens again? Different from most stories.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey this is the first story I have written on my own so let me know what you think!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Alex, Kelly, Sarah, and Jake. I also own all the PMAC agents.

Prologue

BPOV:

I stared at the clock, 5…4…3…2…1… "Happy birthday to me" I said out loud. It has now been 10 years… 10 long hard years. 10 years ago I lost the one thing that mattered most; I lost the love of my life, Edward. Right after he lift my world came crashing down, my mom died in a car crash 2 weeks later. Then, Charlie went missing a month after my mom died. The only person who I had left at the time was Jacob, but then he started ignoring me until I found out he was a werewolf. Everything was better for a while, but on our 3 month anniversary he ended up imprinting on Leah. My life has changed almost as much as I myself have. Never would I have imagined my life like this. I have no family or friends; I'm by myself possibly forever. I never would have believed that there were more than just vampires and werewolves out there. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I now go by Izzy, and I am defiantly not human.


	2. PMAC

A/N: Hey here is the first chapter of the story. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters

Chapter 1: PMAC

BPOV:

"Izzy, it's time to get up now." I heard a voice in the back of my head.

"Michael wants to see you in his office, something about a new mission." The voice said again. It was Saturday morning, and I did not want to get up. I went to bed about 1:00 am, I cried my self to sleep last night.

"IZZY! Get up!!" My friend Kelly yelled at me.

"Fine, just shut up." I yelled back. Slowly I got up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower and brushed my hair and teeth. I then ran to my closet to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of neon pink tights and a tight black mini-skirt. I then threw on a black and pink shirt, and a sweater on top. Like I have said before, I have changed a lot in the past 10 years.

I quickly ran out of my room and headed to the elevator. When the door opened up 4 levels later I headed straight down the hall. When I reached the end of the hall I opened the door and saw Michael sitting at his desk combing his hair. Michael was the director of PMAC; he was also one of the biggest playboys I know. Ever since I started working here he has been trying to get into my pants.

"Hey Izzy, you are looking hot this morning," Michael said.

"Thank you, now why the hell am I here on my day off?" I asked him.

"Don't sound so mad about seeing me. Any ways, I have a new assignment for you and your team. A pack of werewolves and a coven of vampires are currently in a huge fight. I'm afraid that there is going to be a war. Your job is to go and resolve the situation before it gets out of hand." Of course they have to be vampires and werewolves.

"When and where?" I asked him simply.

"Tonight and in Forks Washington," he said, "and when you get back I'll take you to dinner some time"

"Alright, but I decline on the offer for dinner." I quickly turned around and walked back to my room to pack. God, I'm going back to the one place I have tried to avoid for the past 8 years. I could feel my stomach start to twist in odd ways, oh god. My gut is telling me I am about to see some old friends of mine, the ones that I have been trying to avoid for the past 10 years, Forks Washington… the pack… the Cullen's… and Edward. 'I will not let this get in the way of my job' I told myself. '10 years ago they left me! So why should I care about them?'

Forks Washington… here I come.


	3. Remembering

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter but I really don't like it, so I might come back and change it eventually. Please review!!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own any of it except PMAC and all the agents. I don't own the songs either

Chapter 2:

BPOV:

After I got done with Michael I headed to meet with the rest of my team. I quickly relayed what Michael had told me to all the others. We quickly separated and went to our rooms to get packed for the trip. I started throwing my weapons into two bags just in case they would be needed later. After packing that I started putting my clothes into another bag. I could not shake the feeling that something was about to happen, and what ever it was, it was not going to be good.

"Ok, were all done Izzy. We just waiting for you" Jake said. Jake was second in command for our team. There are 5 of us in the team, there is Kelly who is really smart and is good at resolving issues. There is her boyfriend Jake, he is a bookworm who knows almost everything about all mythical creatures. His information comes in handy when we need to know a creatures weakness if we got into a fight. There is also Alex, he is the strongest out of all of us and has amazing fighting skills. The last member of our team is Sarah who is one of the best inventors I know, (not that I know any) she can make a weapon with almost anything and is the big technology freak of the team. Then there is me… where do I even begin? Since I am leader I was required to have knowledge in several areas of training, and on top of that all I have been told that I have a serious attitude problem.

I quickly grabbed all my bags and ran down to the lobby of the building. I threw my bags into a pile near the grand stair case while looking for the rest of the team.

"Bella were over here!" Alex shouted.

"Hey guys lets try to head out early so we can settle into our new house." I said. I could hear a slight edge in my voice, '_please don't let them notice_!' I thought. My team knows nothing about my past, and I have worked hard to keep things that way, but I have a feeling that that secret isn't going to stay a secret for long.

'Are you okay Izzy? You look kind of sick.' Kelly asked me through my mind. Kelly is the one who knows me best out of the group, she knows about some of my past and supports me when I get upset over something. Often times when I get a case that reminds me about something from my past, I will end up going into awful mood swings and I would end up locking my self up in the gym for days at a time.

'I'm fine.' I thought back to her.

"Ok so I got the address to the house and Michael said that our cars should arrive at the house in a couple days." Alex said. Alex had always reminded me of a huge teddy bear… almost like Emmett.

PMAC headquarters was located in Berlin Germany so we had a couple hours plane ride till we got to Seattle Washington. From there we would rent a car and drive to Forks.

After what seemed like forever we finally made it to Forks. I quickly pulled up to the front of our new 'home'. The house was not a huge one, but it was defiantly the biggest one we have ever gotten while on a mission. The house was white with a huge yard surrounded by trees on all sides. There was a small garden in the backyard with all different colored flowers already planted in the bed. My favorite part was the large window seat that faced the backyard and garden. We even had a bench swing in the back as well. I have to say that the house was really beautiful.

I quickly ran up the stairs and dropped my bags in my room before going to explore the rest of the house.

"Bella are you ok, you look rather pale." Sarah said to me as I walked past her on my way to the backyard.

"Yea I'm fine… I just don't like the rain. I'll be ok." I said quickly before running out the door to clear my mind. I suddenly hear music start playing in the house while I watched the rain come down all around me.

_I have known you my whole life_

_When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife_

_And eight years later you won me over_

_Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

_I got used to living without you_

_Endless phone calls and dreaming about you_

_Always said that you were my man to be _

_But I guess I was in love with your memory_

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life_

Maybe in another life I thought. But I dout it. What's going to happen if I see them again? Will I run into his arms and break down? Will I get angery and start yelling at him? Why does my life have to be so complicated?

_I know I said that I would keep my word_

_I wished that I could save you from the hurt_

_But things will never go back to how we were_

_I'm sorry I can't be your world_

I should have known this would happen to me. I was just a regular human, nothing special at all. The words rang true in the song though….. I couldn't be part of his world.

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life_

_In another life..._

_The way you're holding on to me_

_Makes me feel like I can't breathe_

_Just let me go, just let me go_

_It just won't feel right inside_

_God knows I've tried_

_You know I love you, you know I do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime, in another life _

_In another life_

_In another life_

_In another life._

The song came to an end while I was standing there in the rain soaking wet, and crying. I couldn't take the chance of one of them finding me crying outside so I ran back up to my room to get changed. I turned off my light and sat on my bed looking out my window and into the trees. My mind took me back to all my memories form this place and thought about what was going to come on Monday. Once again I am going to be attending Forks High with a group of vampires. God this is going to suck!


	4. First Sighting

A/N: Hey everyone thank you so much for all of the great reviews! Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters 

Chapter 3: First Sighting

EPOV: **3 years ago**

It's been 7 years since I left the love of my life. I made the decision in order to protect her, but apparently it didn't work out that way. The moment I found out Bella went missing; my life has gone down hill fast. When I researched her 3 years after we left I found out that Renee had died about 2 weeks after I had left in a car crash with Phil. I was upset in myself for leaving Bella when she needed me most. When I continued my research I found out that Charlie had gone missing a month after Renee died. These things caused me to start thinking about my decision to leave her. Was that really they best choice? Would her mother and father still be with her if I didn't leave? Is this all my fault?

All I knew for sure was the answer to the last question….. yes this is all my fault. I took away everything Bella had, and the only things she wanted. When we were dating, she never let me buy her anything expensive like a new car. I remember one of the many dates we went on so clearly.

_**Flashback:**_

_We were in the Volvo headed to Seattle. It for once was not raining in the area so we had the windows open. Bella was looking out the window towards all the trees that were flying by us. _

"_Bella will you please tell me what you are thinking about," I sighed in frustration._

"_Nothing much I'm just trying to not think about what your family is going to get me for my birthday, even though I told them not to get me anything," Bella said. " I know that they aren't going to grant my wish though, I over heard Emmett talking about it the other day so don't you dare try to deny it mister." Bella turned to look at me sternly with her big brown eyes._

"_They care about you Bella; they want you to have a good birthday. They all love you Bella you don't even seem to realize that." I really don't understand how she could be so selfless. She refuses to let me get anything for her, she gets mad when I give her something as simple as flowers! "I still don't see why you hate presents so much, most people seem to enjoy them quite a bit._

"_Edward I don't need all those little things in order to survive, all I need is my family, that includes your family as well. I don't need a new shiny car that can go faster than 55 miles; you are all I need in order to survive." Bella looked deep into my eyes while she said this. I could tell she meant everything she said as well._

**Back to 3 years ago:**

When I decided to leave her I ended up taking everything she wanted with me. I took the family she always wanted, I took her chance of becoming a vampire with me, and I took myself away from her as well. How could I have done this to such an angle?

**Present:**

Soon after we found out about Bella's disappearance, we all moved back to Forks in order to try and find her. When we showed up we found the wolves from La Push at our front door. They were beyond pissed at us; they even went as far as to accuse us of kidnapping her. We managed to diffuse the situation with the help of Jasper, but they have unofficially declared war on us. Most of the family blames me for everything that has happened to this point.

It took several months until my family was able to talk me into going back to Forks High. It seems weird but there are no longer any teachers working there from before, and of course all the kids are going to be different. Just to be safe though we all changed our hair and names in order to provide better cover. All of us are going to start as seniors this year instead of splitting up like normal.

"Edward get your ass down here this instant!! We're all going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Alice screamed at me.

"I'm coming! Will you just calm down!" I shouted at her as I made my way down to my car. Alice and I used to be really close to each other before I left Bella. We just seemed to connect because we were both strangers among all vampires because of our extra abilities. Now it seems that all we do is fight with each other. Of course I can't blame her for it; I did take away her best friend.

We all walked out to my Volvo and quickly got in. I started up the engine and started speeding towards the school that held so many memories. I quickly pulled into a spot near the back of the lot, and far away from where I used to park when Bella was in the car with me.

I sat in the car for about 5 minutes with everyone else getting prepared for what I was about to do. Suddenly off in the distance I could hear the sound of a sports car speeding down the road. I instantly knew what kind of car it was without actually seeing the car. A McLaren F1 has a custom engine that holds a lot of power since the McLaren is one of the fastest cars on Earth. The strangest thing though would be the fact that there was even a McLaren in a place like Forks. Those cars are used for racing and showing off on the streets of Hollywood, not to ride down a wet road in the middle of no where. The sound was quickly approaching with the sound of music blaring from the speakers, and what sounded like several people singing along in the background. I knew that song; it was 'Untouched' by the Veronicas. Looked to see that all my siblings were reacting the same way I was to this car and the music coming from it. Who are these people?

I go

Ooh

Ooh

You go

Ah

Ah

La la la la

Ah la la la

I can la la la la la la

I wanna

Wanna

Wanna get

Get

Get what I want

Don't stop

Gimme

Gimme

Gimme what'cha got

Got 'cause I can't wait

Wait

Wait

Any more

More

More

More

Don't even talk about the consequence

'Cause right now your the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think

Think 'cause your the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time forever

Never want to hear you say goodbye

Goodbye

Bye

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

Uh

And I need you so much

See you

Breathe you

I want to be you

Ah la la la

Ah la la la

You can take

Take

Take

Take

Take time

Time to live

Live the way you gotta

Gotta live your life

Give me

Give me

Give me all of you

You

Don't be scared of seeing through the loneliness

I want it more

More

More

Don't even think about what's right or wrong

Or wrong

Or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be

So even if the world falls down today you still got me to hold you up

Up

And I won't ever let you down

Down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

Uh

Untouched

Uh

Untouched

Untouched

Uh

Ah la la la

Ah la la la

Untouched

Uh

Ah la la la

Ah la la la

As the car came speeding down the road, it suddenly made a sharp turn into the school parking lot. Everyone who heard the car stopped to look at the McLaren with extreme lust. Who in this town could possibly afford a car like this and bring it to school? I read the minds of some of the kids on the sidewalk and I was apparent that these kids were just as new as we were. The car pulled into a parking spot not to far from where we were all standing.

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

Uh

Untouched

Untouched

Uh

From what I could tell there were two people in the car. There was suddenly another car pulling into the parking lot right next to the McLaren. This car was another sports car; it was the 2009 Ford Shelby GT500. The McLaren was silver all over, while the Shelby was silver with blue streaks from the center of the hood to the center of the trunk. Everyone was staring at these cars when suddenly the music went off and all the doors opened simultaneously. The next thing I know 5 people stepped out and gathered around one of the girls. In all there were 3 girls and 2 guys. All of them were extremely pale and had a weird vibe to them all. All of them suddenly broke apart and started heading to the main office. I started to grab my backpack from the back of my car when I caught a glimpse of the girl that had been in the middle of the group. She had long brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back. There was a slight wave to her hair, and there was a tint of red in it as well. My eyes suddenly locked onto the girls; she had big brown eyes that seemed for familiar.

Suddenly something clicked in my brain. No…No…NO. There is no way this is my Bella! Before I could say anything or think anything else, she quickly turned around and headed to catch up with her friends. Oh My God this can't be happening!!!

A/N: hey again I hope I didn't completely butcher the chapter. Let me know what you think! Ill try to post the pictures of the cars and Bella's house up on my page soon! I also have a poll up on my page, I want to start a new story but I can't decide which one I should do. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! Thank you for reading!

~EDWARDSGIRL13


	5. First Meeting

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews it was amazing so I'm updating a day early! If you have not voted on my profile then please do because I cannot decide which one to do. Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Chapter 4: First Meeting

BPOV:

There he was. Standing 10 feet away from me was Edward, oh my god. My stomach started doing flip-flops, just like the first time I saw him in the cafeteria 11 years ago. This was going to be harder than I originally thought.

'Get your head in the game Izzy!!' I scolded myself 'go get your schedule NOW!'

I quickly turned away from the love of my life and yelled at the others to follow me. Alex and Sarah were having a heated make-out session on the hood of the Shelby and I got pissed!

"Get off the hood of my car!!!" I screamed at them.

"Fine just calm your ass down!" Sarah growled at me.

"Come on, we need to go get our paperwork from the office." I said quickly to all of them, I needed to get away from the Cullen's before I gave myself away.

"Geez Izzy, no need to yell at us." Alex pouted. I gave him my signature death glare before turning on my heel and walking to the front office.

Wow, talk about flashbacks. Pictures started reeling through my head at an incredibly fast pace. I saw Mrs. Cope, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Mr. Banner, and finally Edward. I don't know how long I stood there rooted in my spot, but it felt like hours. I saw these images flashing over and over again, taunting me. I suddenly heard some people calling my name before realizing I had spaced out.

"Um, yea sorry about that I just had a sudden thought." I told them nervously.

"Hello sweetheart, how can I help you?" Mrs. Summers asked us as we walked up to the desk.

"Yes we're new here and we need to get our schedules." Kelly said calmly.

"Oh of course dear, here you go." The old lady said while explaining everything we needed to know about the information.

There was one of us in each of the Cullen's classes. Thank god for Sarah's good hacking skills. We hoped that by being so close to them that we would be able to get some information about what the issue was with the werewolves.

I quickly walked to my locker and dropped off the books that I didn't need into my locker. I turned around quickly to head to my first period class… English. God, I wonder which Cullen I will have in my class. I made my way down the hall and opened the door to my class. I quickly made my way up the isle of desks to get my pink slip signed like the first time I was new here.

"Well hello, you must be Elizabeth. I was told you would be joining us today." Ms. Burns said in an overly cheerful voice. Yes I know that is not my name and yes I know that that is the name of Edward's mother… but I needed an alias. "You can go sit in the back corner over there. Your neighbor has yet to arrive, but I'm sure he will introduce himself."

Great she never mentioned their name; I'm just going to have to wait for them to get here. I sat in the desk and pulled my notebook out of my backpack. I sat there pulling my things out of my bag when I heard the chair next to me being pulled out. I stiffened up immediately.

"Hello…I'm" Oh God

(A/N: I was going to stop there, but then it would have taken longer for you to figure out what Bella is. I'm feeling very generous today to lol)

I slowly turned to face the vampire next to me.

"Hello, I'm Emmett"

"Oh, um… I'm B… I mean Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you." Shit I almost gave myself away. It was easy to tell that nothing much had changed in Emmett he was still the biggest vampire I had ever seen. But there was some change to him as well; the sparkle in his eyes wasn't there anymore. He seemed much more serious and quite than before.

Class started right after that, so I had to pay attention. The rest of my day continued in a similar fashion. By lunch I had two classes with Emmett, one with Jasper, and one with Rosalie.

"Izzy! Over here" Alex called. I slowly made my way over to the table they were sitting at in the corner. I suddenly noticed that the Cullen's were walking in and heading to a table near us.

"There's the vampires," Sarah hissed under her breath so that the Cullen's couldn't hear us. We all laughed as Alex took his carrots and stick them in his mouth like a pair of fangs.

"I vwant to drink you blood!" Alex exclaimed loud enough that the tables around us turned to look. But this was also right when the Cullen's walked by our table. We noticed out of the corner of our eye that the Cullen's all tensed up and turned to look at us with strange expressions on their faces. With the looks on their face we all cracked up with laughter.

The Cullen's continued walking until they reached the table next to ours and sat down. They quickly started whispering to each other and shooting us shocked and nervous glances. All of the sudden Alice stood up and started walking over to our table. We all grew shocked at this and we were suddenly on guard and extremely tense due to our instincts.

"Hello, I'm Alice; would you all like to come and sit with us?"

Oh SHIT!!!!!!

**A/N: They again I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. If you have any ideas PLEASE let me know, I'm starting to run out of ideas. Please review and the poll on my profile is still up so if you haven't yet, please vote. Thanks!!!!**


	6. Recognized

A/N: Hey everyone, so I didn't get as many reviews as I have gotten in the past so please review! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of it unfortunately it belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 5: Recognized

Everyone looked at me to see what they needed to do. If we went to go sit with them, that would mean we were going against everything that we were taught. But at the same time we could gain some valuable information if we do sit with them.

"Um… Hello, I'm Elizabeth and this is my family. We were just about to leave… maybe next time." I said politely.

"But you still have 30 minutes until the bell rings, some sit with us for a couple minutes."

"Yes, but we have to go get some paperwork from the front office. It might take us a while to do that." I said hesitantly. Crap what am I going to do? And why was she pushing so hard to get us to their table for?

"But that would still only take at most 10 minutes. That would still give you about 20 minutes to sit with us!" Alice said pouting. God, I remember when she would pout just like that in order to get me to go shopping again with her.

"Um… fine just for a little bit though, and we will only stay for about 5 minutes at most," I warned her. 'God this is going to be bad… very bad' I thought. I looked up to the rest of my team; they were all giving me a surprised look.

'Izzy, why did you let her push you around like that? You have never done that before!' Alex said through his mind.

'WTF! Izzy are you feeling alright?' Sarah and Kelly asked.

'Izzy, what the hell is going on!' Jake shouted.

I inwardly grimaced at the volume in my head. I gave them all a warning look before I stood up to throw my tray away. The others silently followed me as we started slowly for the Cullen's table. I could feel all the eyes of my fellow students as I walked closer to the table. I suddenly had a flashback to the first day I sat with Edward…

Flashback:

(A/N: so I don't feel like writing this flashback because it's in the book. So if you haven't read the book or don't remember it is on page 86-88 in Twilight)

Back to Present:

'God! What the hell are you doing Izzy' I scolded myself. 'If you go over there you are going to give away the secret you have been trying to hide! Even then if he does find out, it's not like he is just going to take you back. He's over you, he said so himself!' I screamed in my head.

I got closer and closer to the table, and if it could, my heart would be beating a thousand times faster than it already was. The Cullen's suddenly looked up as Alice sat back down right beside Jasper.

'Izzy, are you sure this is a good idea? Did you even think this all the way through?' Jake asked.

'The answer to both of those questions is no' I thought back to him. See, because of our job, we all need ways to communicate without being heard by our enemy's. The way we do this is by being able to read each others minds, but only when we want each other to.

'Then why the hell are we doing it?!?!' Jake thought back. I inwardly cringed at the volume in my head. 'By the end of the day I'm going to have a headache' I thought.

'We are doing this for information' I stated simply. When we finally reached the table, we all hesitated before sitting down at the opposite ends of the table. None of us were calm; we were all tensed up waiting for a wrong move from the vampires.

"So this is the rest of my family. This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Then this is Emmett and Edward Cullen. What are your names?" Alice asked in an extremely chirpy voice.

"Um… like I said before, I'm Elizabeth but I go by Izzy. This is my family Kelly, Jake, Sarah, and Alex." I said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone at the table. I silently prayed to every god out there that they would not recognize me.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you all! We are going to become best friends in sure!" Alice practically sang while bouncing up and down. Wow she really hasn't changed much. Suddenly my anger flared up.

"Yes, well we aren't 'people' you should be friends with. It could end up being dangerous for you, I wouldn't want any of you getting hurt," I snapped at all of them. I had just used almost the exact same words Edward had before we started dating. How dare she say we were going to become friends! She said the same thing to me almost 11 years ago, and look how that turned out! She never once came back to check on me, she pretended like I didn't exist, just like the rest of them.

A McLaren F1: $970,000

A 2009 Ford Shelby: $51,325

Making my team die from laughter by the look on the Cullen's faces: priceless.

They all looked shocked at what I had just said to them. I finally turned my head to look at Edward for the first time since this morning, his eyes were glazed over as if he were remembering something from a long time ago. And I'm pretty sure I know what he is remembering. 'God this is going downhill fast' I thought, 'We need to get out of here now!'

"Now if you will excuse us, we have more important things to do with our lives." I quickly spun around on my heal and headed towards the door.

After the whole lunch fiasco I had Italian by myself, in other words I didn't have any Cullen's in this class. Therefore the class went by fairly quickly, and without any problems.

After the bell rang I gathered up my stuff and headed to my last class… gym. 'Great this will be fun' I thought sarcastically to myself. I headed straight for the locker room to get changed. Nothing about our uniforms had changed so I just used my old uniform since it still fit. I was in and out of the locker room faster than I thought possible. For some reason I can not stand locker rooms, you tend to hear about things that should really be kept personal… like other people's sex life. I walked around the gym for a while until I decided just to lean against the wall farthest away from everyone else. I could feel people looking at me, and I could also hear people whispering about what they thought had happened durning lunch. Of course everything they said was wrong, but I felt no need to correct them, besides some of the things they were thinking about was just down right hilarious. I turned my head as I heard someone approach me, I was suddenly looking into a pair of topaz eyes I knew all to well…

"Hello again Bella…"

A/N: Hey again so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy. Just to let you all know, my updates might start taking longer. I am going to be swamped with homework and memorizing lines soon. My English class is putting on the play Romeo and Juliet and I am hoping to get one of the main roles, so tryouts are on Wednesday. I'll still try to update as soon as I can, but it might be 3 or 4 days before I can write enough to post anything. If you have any ideas for the story let me know!! Thanks for reading, please review and vote on my pole if you haven't already!!! Thanx!!


	7. Bella's Past

A/N: hey everyone! I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to update. We just had a big blizzard here so my internet connection was down. After we got our internet back I got a new puppy as well, she ended up chewing up my power cord for my laptop so i couldn't charge it. So here is the next chapter! WARNING: LOTS OF CUSSING!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters

Chapter 6: Bella's Past

"Hello Rosalie, but I think you're confused. My name is Izzy, not Bella. I have no clue who this 'Bella' is," I stated calmly looking onto the familiar eyes of the one Cullen who hated me the most.

"Oh cut the bull shit! I know it's you Bella. You suck at hiding that fact," Rosalie sneered at me. Well it's good to know she hasn't changed much.

"Look Rosalie I do not know who 'Bella' is, so just walk away and go look at yourself in a mirror." I growled back.

"Rose what are you do… Oh! Hello Bella!!!" Alice yelled excitedly as she walked closer.

"I'm not BELLA!! My name is Elizabeth. Now get the hell away from me you stupid vampires!" I hissed under my breath so no one around us could hear. I turned around and headed to the opposite side of the gym in hopes of steering clear of the Cullen's. I was about in the middle of the gym when suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Alice, I swear to god if you don't let me go I am going to kill you very slowly and painfully." I seethed without turning around.

"Um… no it's not Alice." I heard someone say behind me. 'Oh GOD! Why me?' I cried. I turned around to find… Edward.

"Bella can we please talk!"

"Edward how many times do I need to tell you Cullen's that I'm not Bella! She is fucking dead, now get over it," I screamed before storming away from him. God why can't they just leave me alone?

"Be… Izzy wait! Look, can we talk about this please? Come over to our house after school. Carlisle and Esme will be there to. I really need to talk to you about what happened," Edward said quietly while still holding onto my wrist.

"What happened? What HAPPENED?!?! You fucking left is what the hell happened! Now, let go of my wrist before I break you fucking arm off!" I screamed again.

Edward and I had called attention to ourselves with our loud arguing. Almost everyone in the gym was looking at us with strange expressions on their faces. They had good reason to, it's not everyday there is a vampire and an agent in the middle of the gym fighting about something that happened 10 years ago.

(A/N: you will never guess what happens next lol. Sorry back to the story.)

"Excuse me but who are you? I don't appreciate you talking to him that way," a snotty voice said from behind me. God, who now? I turned around to face the person behind me and found another three vampires.

'Who the hell are they?' I thought.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked them out loud. "I don't believe he 'belongs' to you so why should it matter?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

"My name is Tanya, and these are my sisters. And I am her girlfriend."

Ahhh… so this is Tanya. She must be the one that has been after Edward ever since she met him. God, I already hate her. When she claimed to be Edward's girlfriend I felt my heart sink, and someone beside Edward snorted.

"Yes well, you need to get a life, and stop snooping in other people's conversations, even if one of them is your boyfriend." I snapped in a cold voice. The look on Edward's face when I said boyfriend was one of shock.

WTF?

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem here?" Coach Sandy asked. (A/N: sorry I just watched Grease lol)

"Actually yes, if you don't mind I need to go to the nurses' office. I'm not feeling to well at the moment" I said in a sickly sweet voice. All she did was glare at me before nodding her head stiffly.

I quickly dashed as fast as I could to the locker room and changed before heading out the backdoor to my car.

What had just happened? What Tanya really with Edward? Did he move on? Whenever I dreamed about seeing Edward again, all I saw was me running into his arms. 'Well that went splendidly' I thought sarcastically.

I quickly wrote a note to my team members and stuck it in their window before I climbed into my car. I raced out of the parking lot and toward our house.

My team had just left to go on a double date to the movies, and of course left me home alone. I sat on my bed for a while wondering what I was going to do for the next 5 freaking hours.

I started off by unpacking the rest of my clothes and neatly put them in my dresser draws. That took me about half an hour so I walked slowly down the stairs and went into the kitchen in order to get something to eat. After I ate and finished cleaning the kitchen, I only had 4 more hours left before they got home. I walked over to the bay window and looked out at the rain falling at a steady rate. I kept replaying the whole day over and over again in my head.

Had I made the right choices? Should I have avoided the Cullen? What were they fighting about with the wolves? Who was in the pack now? How many were there? Had Quil finally joined? Did Jacob and Leah gotten married? Did they have kids? Did Sam and Emily finally get married? What about Edward? Was he with Tanya now? Did he return her feelings? Does he remember everything about our past? Does he still feel anything for me?

All these questions ran through my head at a rapid rate. This was definitely not good to be thinking. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell. How long had I sat there for? Before I had time to check I ran over to the door and opened it.

There at my door stood all of the Cullen's and Tanya's family. I knew instantly this could not be good.

"Hello again Bella!" Alice sang as she danced into my house followed by the rest of them.

"What the hell are you doing in my fucking house?!?" I yelled at them.

"Bella… Please watch your language – ladies shouldn't talk like that!" Esme scolded me.

"Fine let me rephrase that… Come on into my house uninvited… would you like some tea? I heard somewhere that breaking-and-entering usually causes humans to be extremely tired." I seethed in a sarcastic voice. Everyone looked at me in shock at what I had just said, except for Tanya who just glared at me.

'Bitch' I thought

"Aren't humans supposed to be nice to us since we're vampires and you know… superior?" Tanya asked in a sarcastic and snotty voice.

'WTF WHAT THE HELL!!!!!' I thought in anger.

"I don't even fucking know you!!! Why are you in MY house, and insulting MY intelligence, when I could easily kill your sorry ass in 3 seconds flat! You are about as superior as my VAGINA!!!!" I screamed. Wow I didn't even realize I was that angry… wow.

"Bella, please calm down," Alice soothed.

"I'm not Bella, my name is Elizabeth. I already told you this before. Now, please leave before I tear you all to shreds," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Bell… Elizabeth we just wanted to talk to you that's all," Carlisle said in a sad but calm voice.

"Fine but that slut and her family doesn't need to be here, I don't even know her." I said in a calmer voice.

"Why you little bitch! Who the fuck do you think you ar…" Tanya screamed at me.

"Tanya! Leave now." Wow Edward just yelled at his own sluttish girlfriend. Impressive.

Tanya huffed while turning around and walking out the door with her 'family' at her heels.

"Now… Elizabeth… would you care to explain what happened 10 years ago?"

"You mean after you all up and left?" I snapped sarcastically. "Well lets see, a couple weeks after you left, Renee got into a car crash with Phil. Phil had died at the scene, but Renee lasted a week and a half on life support before giving out."

I heard several gasps around. They must not know about my past then. 'Shows how much they care.' I thought sarcastically. I quickly decided to continue my story, "For several months I was a disaster, they thought about putting me in an asylum but decided not to in the end. Charlie forced me to go to school and continue eating. After a while I started hanging out at the beach in hopes to find some light in my life again. I ran into Jacob Black one day and we started hanging out together whenever we could. The more time I spent with him the happier I became. He was always there for me and we eventually we started dating."

I heard a familiar growl coming from the room. Why would he even care?

"Everything seemed to be getting much better, until one day Jake seemed really…hot, temperature wise. So I went home and hung out with Charlie for a bit. The next day I got up and called Billy Black to see if Jake was okay. Things started getting strange when it seemed like Jake and Billy were ignoring me. I slowly started going back to my zombie state and that caused Charlie to freak out. He called Billy one day and started yelling at him about what Jake was doing. A couple nights later Jacob showed up at my window and explained what was going on. It turns out that he was a werewolf. After that we picked up where we left off in our relationship. I graduated high school a couple moths later, but felt no need to go to college. One day Jacob took me out to dinner and proposed to me. Of course I said yes since I had nothing else in my life. I went home that night feeling happier than I had in years. But that didn't last very long. That same night I got a hone call from Jacob. He said that he made a mistake and that he was breaking off the engagement, he said we could no longer see each other. The next day I went down to talk to him… only to find him in bed with Leah Clearwater. Apparently he had imprinted on her 2 months before."

I stayed quiet for several minutes before someone said anything.

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorr…" Esme started crying.

I cut her off quickly before she could finish. "Wait I'm not done yet. After a couple of weeks I finally got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that Charlie hadn't been in the house for a while. I thought nothing of it at the time so I just started cleaning the house. I thought that maybe he just went on a vacation in order to get away from me. After I went back up to my bedroom and zoned out again. 3 days later I went back downstairs and Charlie still hadn't been home. I looked out the window and saw both the cruzer and my truck out front. I started calling around to everyone and asked if they had seen him. But no one knew where he was. The station hadn't seen him in 2 weeks, and Charlie had never missed work before. I waited a couple days before filing a missing persons report on him. They immediately started looking but no one knows where he went. So eventually they stopped looking and I gave up hope. I still don't know what happened, I don't even know if he is alive right now." I finished most of my story when I realized I was crying. Everyone in the room seemed to be in their own worlds, no one said anything at all.

"And then she found us…" a voice said mysteriously.

A/N: Hey everyone so there is the next chapter. It is the longest chapter yet!! I hope for several review soon! My poll is still up but I'm closing it after I update the net chapter so PLEASE vote!! Thank you all for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'll update asap.


	8. AN 1: Im soooo sorry

**A/N: ok I'm so sorry ahead of time at the long wait for the next couple of chapters. But I have been really sick the past couple of days. I know the story line of the next chapter but I'm having trouble writing it out. I have SERIOUS writers block right now, so Please give me some ideas!!!! Thanks for staying with my story as soon as I get over whatever I have I will update ASAP!**

**~EDWARDSGIRL13 **


	9. Max

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thank you to everyone who gave me some ideas, I'm still not positive on how this is going so if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know. I want to thank Arya8996 for the basic idea of Bella's 'job'. Here is the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it 

Chapter 7: Max

BPOV:

I quickly turned toward the door to find my team standing by the door with a familiar face behind them.

'OMC NO WAY' I screamed to my team through my mind.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUDGE BUCKETS ARE YOU DOING HERE MAX?! I thought you were sent to deal with that curse down in Mexico City," I screamed. I quickly ran over to Max and threw my arms around his large shoulders. My team had to throw themselves to the side in order to keep from getting run over by me as I moved.

"Hey Iz, I'm guessing you're glad to see me then. Yes I was on a mission, but my team finished early. I called Michael to tell him and I found out you were in the area, so I hoped on a separate flight and decided to come and see you," Max chuckled. "Well it seems like you're doing ok, so I'll go now." He turned around and started walking towards the door getting ready to leave, which was hard seeing as how I was still hanging onto his neck.

"Don't you dare! You will stay here until I say you can leave," I seethed at him.

"I was just kidding Izzy, gees, just calm down before you blow everything up!" Max chuckled again.

Max had been the first real friend I had made after Edward had left, besides Jacob. He had always been there for me; he was always there on my birthday, and all the painful anniversaries. He was exactly like the big brother I never had, he was so protective of me and he cared for me whenever I got hurt doing one of my jobs. Kelly knew most of my past, but Max knew everything about it. Often time's people automatically assumed we were 'together' since we always hung out. The only problem with that would be that… Max was gay.

"Ahem…," I heard someone clear their through behind me politely. Grrr… why can't they leave me alone? I let go of max and turned around.

"Hello… I'm Edward Cullen,"

Max turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. 'Is this him? I will gladly kill him for you, but I have to say he is hot."

'Yes that is THE Edward Cullen, but don't kill him yet. I feel the need to play a little bit first,' I thought to him. 'Just play along with me.'

"Yes well, Max… the Cullen's, Cullen's… Max. Max is my on and off again boyfriend and full time best friend." I said in a calm voice, while trying not to laugh. I could hear my team's laughter in their head; they're the only other ones who know about Max being gay. Suddenly it occurred to me… how much did my team hear?

"Yes… well… um it's nice to meet you," Max said hesitantly. Edward's face had turned into hard stone. HA! Serves that son of a bitch right!

Payback can be a real bitch.

"If you don't mind we were just listening to Bell… Izzy tell us about her story. We would really like it if she would finish her story now," Alice said impatiently.

"Yes well we finished her story for her… she met us. And she is obviously still with us," Sarah snapped at Alice.

"If you don't mind we would like to here this from Bella, not your sorry ass." Rosalie snarled.

My fam… team, Max, and I looked around to each other before deciding that there wouldn't be any harm in telling.

"We are I guess what you could call the 'cops' of all mythical creatures," I tried to explain. "We work for a group known as PAMC; it stands for Protection Against Mythical Creatures. It really isn't a very creative name but it gets the point across. We protect humans and mythical creatures both. Some things we do include things like killing any creature that poses as a threat to humans or other mythical creatures, that's what Max and his team were doing in Mexico. But we also try to keep the peace among everyone as well; our main purpose though is to keep the mythical world a secret."

The Cullen's all stood there looking extremely stunned. I waited about a minute before all hell broke loose. All 7 of them started yelling and screaming at me, some were asking questions, while others cough… Edward…cough were telling how stupid I was.

"Shut up!" I yelled over all the noise in hopes to quite them down. "Questions one at a time," I ordered

"What do you mean mythical creatures? Are there more than just vampires and werewolves out there?" Carlisle asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes there are more than just vampires and werewolves Carlisle. There are also witches, wizards, ghosts, shape-shifters, weird and freakish looking animals, and many other things to." I explained quickly, "And yes all PAMC agents can kill any of these creatures that pose as a threat."

"How?" Esme asked in horror.

"We are born that way, it's in our blood. We have traits of some of the creatures that enable us destroy all the other creatures as well. For example our skin is hard and cold like vampires, but it feels soft to the touch like a werewolf. Some of us have more talents than the rest as well; I have the ability to change into any shape or form that I want. Some of us have other ability's as well like being able to turn invisible, or casting spells," I tried to explain but I don't know if it made any sense to them.

"Wait so you guys can fight vampires," Emmett said excitedly.

"Hell yea, we've done it before, and killed them to." Alex said in a bored tone.

Emmett suddenly started jumping up and down in excitement. "Bells! O um… I mean Izzy! Let's fight! Outside, right now!" I should have guessed.

"Emmett every time I fight with a vampire they end up dead," I stated in a calm voice

"Awwww come on Izzy… Please!" Emmett pouted.

"No Emmett! You will do no such thing," Edward growled at his favorite brother. Why would he care? God this boy is so annoying! I opened up my mind in order to see what Edward was thinking,

'That fool! I will not let him hurt my Bella. What the hell is he thinking? I don't care if they claim to be strong enough, I will not allow I to happen!' Edward seethed in his mind.

What the hell does he think he is doing? He cannot control me and what I do. I will show him who is in charge…bastard. I agreed to fight Emmett right there in front of everyone. Rosalie shot me a death glare before following Emmett out to the backyard. As Esme passed me I saw her worried face, she was scared one of us would get hurt. God I missed Esme, she was always so sweet.

"Alright Emmett… here are the rules:

1-No biting

2-No extra help

3-If I hurt you let me know before I end up killing you" I said in a sly voice.

Emmett snorted at the last rule thinking I wasn't serious. We both walked to opposite ends of the backyard and turned to face each other while the others sat on the porch.

"You are going down Bells," Emmett mocked me.

"Whatever you say Em…whatever you say."

Alex blew the whistle that signaled the start of the fight. Emmett suddenly charged toward me at vampire speed. I quickly side-stepped him and picked him up from behind. I threw him across the yard where he crashed into a couple of young trees. In the back of my mind I heard several gasps coming from the porch, but I didn't notice because I was in complete fighting mode. Emmett was my target, and he was going down.

We met in the middle of the yard and slowly started circling each other. I could hear Emmett's chest start rumbling before he suddenly jumped on me. Wow, if I were still human, I would be dead by now.

I quickly shoved him off and jumped to my feet. Emmett looked completely pissed off as he stood up and turned to face me.

"Have enough yet Emmy bear?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not yet, not until I beat you Belly Welly," Emmett snarled back. Without giving any warning I suddenly jumped on top of Emmett while transforming into a tiger. The force I jumped at caused Emmett to be pushed into the mud. There were several gasps as I laughed in my mind.

Sweet victory was mine!

I turned around and started walking back towards the house, when suddenly I felt a hand on my tail. Next thing I knew I was smashed up against some trees.

'Oww, that's going to hurt in the morning' I thought.

I heard 12 growls behind me and turned around to see what the problem was.

EPOV:

This is my entire fault, I put her threw so much pain! How could this be fair to her? No wonder she hates me so much.

I sat there watching my grizzly bear brother fight with my angle. She seemed to have had a confidence boost since the last time I saw her in the forest. I tried to get my mind off of the past and focus on Bella now. I noticed she had become extremely graceful as she picked Emmett up from behind and threw him into some trees. Where the hell did she learn to fight like that? Never in my imagination had I envisioned my Bella fighting against Emmett in an actual fight! Not to mention she was winning as she circled around him slowly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Max guy glaring at me with so much resentment it kind of scared me. I tried to ignore him and focus once again on Bella. Suddenly Bella exploded into a big mass of white and black fur, and jumped on Emmett pushing him into the ground. She got off of him and turned around to face us.

She looked beautiful beyond belief. She looked fierce and protective, but at the same time sweet and understanding. There were black strips all over her body. She looked unbelievable; I had never in my life seen such a magnificent creature before in my life. We locked eyes before suddenly she was gone and I heard a huge crash. Emmett must have gripped her by the tail and swung her around before throwing her into some trees.

(**A/N: I posted a picture of what I think she would look like on my profile)**

I stood there for a minute dazed at the speed everything happened. Bella's family suddenly attacked Emmett, putting him into some kind of choke hold. My family sprung into action in order to help protect Emmett. There were suddenly growls echoing off of the trees surrounding the house.

"Guys leave Emmett alone, I'm fine," A sweet voice said from behind me, the voice held some authority to it as an undertone.

BPOV:

I had to assure my team several times before they would let Emmett go. Max looked absolutely ticked off at the Cullen's at the moment. It had always made me feel better to know that at least one person out there -that was alive at least- cared about me in some way. Sure my team cared about me, but sometimes I wonder if that is only because they have to since I'm the leader.

Everyone eventually calmed down enough to go back inside the house. Everyone went straight to the living room in order to dry off. But before I let Emmett enter my house I grabbed his collar and warned him,

"If you ever pull my tail again I will personally make sure you will regret it," I hissed with narrowed eyes. Needless to say he looked scared… good.

So all 13 of us were in the same room, people were either sitting on the couches or standing around in the room somewhere. It seemed extremely awkward for everyone in the room. The tension was broken when suddenly a phone went off somewhere. Everyone in the room went to grab their own phone in order to see who it was for. Of course it turned out to be my blackberry. Who the hell could be calling me? I didn't know the number, but I answered it anyways.

Big mistake…

"Hello?" I snapped to the person on the other line. What I heard net caused me to freeze in place.

"If you want him back, you're going to need to be a very good girl for me," a voice said.

"Who the hell is this? Who do I want back?" I asked sharply.

"B…B…Bella?"

'NO!!' I roared in my mind. No…no…no…no…no…NO!

"We will contact you again soon. We will be watching you Ms. Swan," the voice said again. The voice sounded smooth and gentle, but at the same time it reminded me of a snake.

"Who is this? What the fuck do you want? Don't you DARE touch him! I will hunt you down and kill you by myself if I have to," I screamed into the phone.

All I could hear in the background was laughter before the line went down. I felt my hand almost crush my blackberry, but it suddenly disappeared. But I didn't seem to care. I couldn't concentrate on anything around, there were only questions running wild in my head. I was most defiantly not aware of the 12 people around me shouting my name, I could only see red.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Max shook my shoulders.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Are you ok?" Max demanded.

The only word I got out was "Charlie" before I gasped. Suddenly darkness overtook me… and I was out.

A/N: hey I hope you enjoyed it, it took a while to write but I did it lol. So I said my poll would close by the next chapter but I ran into a problem, there is tie for the next story. SO if you haven't yet, PLEASE vote!!

Backgound story: SO one of my best guy friends is named Maxwell. The only problem is that he HATES Twilight. He was always trying to steal my Twilight books during class, but he stopped after I bit him and caused him to bleed when he took Eclipse. The funny thing is, is that his girlfriend is almost as obsessed with Twilight as I am lol. Max and I had some good times in Spanish Class lol good times…good times. Anyways soooo thats the background story with max. i'm trying to put as many friend in my story as i can you have seen two of them so far... Max... and KELLY!!! lol it will be great!

Any ways ill update asap! Let me know if you have any questions!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!


	10. War Declared

A/N: Hey everyone, so I didn't get as many votes as I hoped for, for the last chapter. That's why it took so long for me to update. But I needed to update so here is the next chapter, it isn't as long as I hoped it would be but still. Anyways here is chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 8: War Declared.

I don't know how long I was under, but it felt like quite a while. The whole time I was having flashbacks of my past, each memory more painful than the last.

It was 9:00 at night before I came around. Everyone stated asking me questions as soon as my eyes opened. Without even acknowledging their presence, I walked quietly and quickly up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the window seat and looked out at the rainy sky. Why did my life have to change so fast? I was almost over everything when suddenly THIS happened! Did someone want me to go insane, if so… it was working. Maybe I could go to therapy… now that would be a great conversation.

'_Hey doc, I have a couple issues. Well you see… my soul mate is actually a vampire who craves my blood more than anyone else's. On my 18__th__ birthday his vampire brother took a snap at me, that night Edward realized that I wasn't good enough for him. He left me in the woods and I ended up getting lost. A little while later my mother and stepfather died in a car crash, and then I found out my best friend was a werewolf. My biological father then went missing and no one knows what happened to him. Well my werewolf bff ended up proposing to me one night, only to break the engagement that same night. I found him the next morning in bed with the genetically deformed girl wolf. Oh, did I mention after that I found out that I was a 'cop' to all mythical creatures? I ran across my ex-boyfriend the other day while I was on a mission, only to find out he had a hot sex-crazed vampire girlfriend.'_

'Yea that would end splendidly," I thought sarcastically. I think I'll pass on that.

I walked over to my bed and forced myself to sleep, only to have my dreams haunted by that voice… and the trip to the therapist.

I woke up late the next morning to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I rushed to the shower and brushed my teeth as quickly as possible. I had to work very hard to keep all those memories out of my mind from last night.

I slipped into my favorite pink and black tutu skirt with a matching top. I slipped into my converse shoes and ran outside grabbing my backpack on the way out. I headed out to my car and found everyone looking at me weird by their car.

"So…. Izzy I talked to Michael last night. He said I could stay for the rest of your mission. He forged all my paperwork so I will be attending Forks High with you guys," Max said excitedly while jumping in his seat. "We so need to go in a shopping trip soon! That would be sooo much fun!" All I could do was nod my head before I shut the door to my car. Max quickly scrambled to the other door and got in right as I started backing out.

The whole ride to school was silent, we were both thinking about different things. Why did my life have to change so suddenly? I always thought that if I were to see the Cullen's again, I would be ready. But apparently I wasn't.

We pulled into the parking lot sooner than I expected. We only had to wait 30 seconds before the others pulled into the parking spot next to us. Only to be followed in by the Cullen's.

I ran to meet up with my team before the Cullen's had a chance to pull into all their spots.

"Guys I have to look in the library for a book, I'll see you guys later," I whispered. I turned around and headed to the library in order to escape the Cullen's.

When I reached my destination, I headed straight to the lonely isolated section in the back full of classics. I could hear footsteps approaching me but I kept my back turned. I remained silent and tense as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"Leave Edward alone or I will kill you!" A snappy voice said from behind me.

"I'd like to see you try and kill me Tanya. Besides, I don't like Edward anymore so…" I left the sentence hanging, hoping Tanya would draw her own conclusions.

"What the hell do you mean? You're just a strange freak who needs to go die," was Tanya's only unoriginal reply. 'Wow, she really knows how to insult people' I thought sarcastically. But, two can play that game.

"Tanya you just need to fall into a fire and die. It would make EVERYONE incredibly happy, especially Edward, and then he wouldn't have to put up with your bull shit. He once told me that all you think about is yourself… and which human male is going to be in your bed next," I still refused to turn around and face her, I picked up the book _Romeo and Juliet_. So… Edward had never said those words exactly, I just took all the information I knew about her, and twisted it a little bit.

"You little bitch! Edward never said that! He loves me; he always has, you're just a jealous bitch. You know what he told me?!? He told me he never loved you! He only used you for the sex!" Tanya screamed at me. HA!!! I caught you in the lie Tanya. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh really, and where exactly did you hear that from?" I asked sweetly while turning around to face the bitch that ruined my life.

"From Edward… in bed," I had to admit, that hurt, but not as much as this will.

"Well Tanya, here is the funny thing about your 'story' Edward and I never had sex. So why would he say something like that? For your information, next time you lie to me, make sure there is no evidence to prove you wrong. Like the fact that I am a virgin," with that I walked right past Tanya who looked livid. HA! SUCKER!!

Score:

Bella: 1

Tanya: 0

"You SLUT! This means war you fat whore," Tanya screamed at me while I left. All I could do was shake my head and laugh. This should be fun!

A/N: so here are the results of my poll, 'Separated' is going to be my next story. I am working on the first chapter now! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	11. Oops

A/N: hey everyone, so I am updating soon than I was planning on. Thank you so much for all of those who review the last chapter, you all are wonderful. So here is the next chapter, it's pretty much just a filler but it is important… in a way lol. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters!

Chapter 9: Oops

After the whole fiasco in the library, the first half of my day was uneventful. Emmett kept looking at me with a weird expression on his face during class. It really started getting on my nerves, so I asked him what was wrong. The first words out of his mouth were

"I want a rematch!"

Of course he would. After the bell rang signaling lunch time, I almost flew to the cafeteria. I quickly walked over to where my team was sitting and sat down next to Max.

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?" Max asked sweetly while kissing my cheek. WTF?

"Um… hey to you to Max?" I replied with uncertainty. I noticed Max point his head in across the table. I turned my head a fraction of an inch, only to notice the Cullen's and Denali's sitting there.

Tanya was sitting next to Edward and hanging all over him while glaring at me. Edward on the other hand just sat there stiff as a board and kept shooting glares at Tanya and Max.

OHHH… right silly me.

"My day was so lonely without you in my classes," I pouted while resting my head on Max's shoulder. I swore I heard a growl coming from across the table.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll make it up to you later," Max said while giving me an obvious wink. Apparently the Cullen's were all shocked at this statement, Edward looked livid. Now for the icing on the cake, all I did was give out my most girlish giggle.

Mental note: never do that again.

I heard Emmett clear his thought and trying to get our attention. My team was having a difficult time keeping a straight face through the whole exchange.

"Sorry, they tend to get carried away sometimes," Kelly said with a completely serious and straight voice. I finally turned my head around to face the Cullen's and saw that Tanya was still glaring at me. When will she leave me ALONE! I was tired of this, so I came up with a plan of action.

"Oh Tanya, I was wondering if we could put the whole library thing behind us. I think we could be great friends if we put our differences aside. Truce?" I asked sweetly. Everyone at the table turned to look between the two of us. Of course my proposition only caused Tanya to glare even harder at me.

"Not a chance bitch, I still the same way about you now, that I did back then," she snarled.

I pretended to sigh heavily, "If you think that way," I stood up and walked over to the lunch line… my plan was working splendidly.

I grabbed a tray full of different messy foods like nacho's, spaghetti, colored drinks, gravy, and even mashed potatoes. He He.

I walked back over to the table and sat down next to Max. My team could tell by the look on my face that I was up to something. Ah they know me so well.

I made casual conversation with my team and Max. On the other hand, the Cullen's and THEY all talked together. Suddenly a piece of paper came flying at me, and hit me in the head. I grabbed it quickly before someone could notice. I unfolded it as quietly as I could and it read:

Last warning bitch… stay away!

HA!

I noticed Tanya stood up and headed for the trash can in order to throw her tray with uneaten food on it. Perfect.

"Well I've got to get going. See you later sweetie," I said in a flirtatious voice while batting my eyelashes. I don't know why I did it but I had to, I leaned down and kissed Max, full on the lips.

Before anyone could respond I headed towards the trash can. With each step I took, the bitch that ruined my life was getting closer. Tanya had just thrown her tray away and turned around when it happened… I 'tripped' over my feet, just like I used to do when I was human. My tray ended up flying into the air when it fell out of my hands. It all started coming down again, right as Tanya stepped under it. It was almost like the scene from the first High School Musical… ha ha ha. Before Tanya had time to react, everything came crashing down on her head and shirt.

Everything was silent for a good two minutes before it started. Everyone who was in the cafeteria started cracking up with laughter, at the same time Tanya started screaming bloody murder. I quickly stood back up on my feet and pretended to be upset.

"Oh Tanya, I'm so sorry, I've always been such a klutz. Oh dear I hope this doesn't stain," I said while trying to 'wipe' the food off of her, but I only succeeded in smearing everything even more. Oops.

"You whore! Let go of me! Look at what you fucking did!" Tanya screeched. Tanya started running towards the doors in order to find a bathroom, and her two 'sisters' followed. I walked back to the table where everyone sat there cracking up. Emmett had is head lying on his arm that was resting on the table, while using his other hand to slap the table. Max and Alex had literally fallen out of their chairs and were rolling around on the floor holding their sides.

I sat down quietly while I waited for everyone to pull themselves together. I took a chance and looked over to Edward. He had a huge grin on his face, and a few quiet chuckles escaped his beautiful mouth. Our eyes locked for a moment, and just like when I was human, if my heart could beat, it would be pounding. I tore my eyes away from his gaze and looked to find that almost everyone was sitting in their seat again, only a few giggles here and there.

Score:

Bella 2

Tanya 0

Mission accomplished. Suddenly out of no where my blackberry went off. Immediately I tensed up along with my team and Max. I slowly reached to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Hello again Bella"

A/N: hey to you all again! So I am almost done with the first chapter to my next story! I'll post it as soon as it is done. Everything is going to get REALLY busily for me soon. The Romeo and Juliet play for English class is in like two weeks and I'm cramming for my lines. But our finals start in about 3 weeks so I have to start studining. SO don't worry. I WILL still update, it just might take me longer than normal. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to all my readers! And please let me know if you have any ideas!!!!!!!


	12. Revenge is a Bitch

A/N: OME!!! I'm sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. So here is what is going on… our Romeo and Juliet play was this week so we are through with rehearsal... therefore more updates are coming sooner. The only things left now are finals so it's going to be about 2 weeks until the next chapter. But I promise when summer comes there will be more updates! Again I'm so sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 10: Revenge is a Bitch

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Calm down Isabella. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing," the slimy voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Shut the hell up and tell me what you want!"

"Well dear, I have heard some very interesting things about you. From what I hear, you pose some very interesting powers. I am quite sure you have heard of us before… now here is the thing, you must join us and we will let your father go without hurting him."

"Who are you?" I demanded. All I heard was a ghostly laugh and the sound of a dead phone line.

? POV:

I quickly pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to the closest Wal-Mart.

I walked into the isle full of all the crafts and grabbed a couple items I would need in order to pull this stunt off.

I was able to get everything I needed and headed back to the school with just enough time. In vampire speed, I ran to the coach's office and looked through the locker combinations until I got to HER'S.

God I hate her!

I ran into the locker room and started putting my plan into action.

I had just finished putting the last drop on when the bell rang and everyone started filing into the room. At vampire speed I sprayed perfume everywhere in order to hide the scent. I disposed of the evidence in the dumpster right outside and walked back into the room as if nothing happened.

Now for the waiting…

BPOV:

I walked slowly towards the gym thinking about what had happened at lunch. Who were these people? He had said something about knowing who they were, but the only problem was that I knew a lot of people.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a gust of perfume saturated air hit me in the face. It was the cheapest perfume I had ever smelt, but there was something else in it but it was covered up by the perfume.

I ran over to my locker and got dresses as quickly as possible.

'Hmm… that's funny… it smells off' I thought quickly before throwing it over my head. 'I'll take it home tonight and wash it.'

I made it out of the locker room and into my row line just in time for roll call.

"Alright everyone, Coach Looper is sick today. Her class is going to be joining us so we can watch a movie about the formation of the Olympics, and how it has evolved over the years." Coach Sandy said in a bored tone… until she saw Edward.

'God… gag me. Never mind, I'm suffocating enough from the lust coming off of my gym coach.'

Coach Sandy quickly pulled the television into the middle of the gym as everyone went to sit around the center. Instead of trying to push my way closer, I just gladly sat as far away from the television as possible. The only problem was… the Cullen's were following me. God when will they leave me alone?!?!?

The lights went off and that's when I noticed what was off about my gym shirt… SHIT!!

EPOV:

I was deep in thought as I sat down next to my Bella. What had happened last night? What was Bella saying about Charlie? Who is doing this to her? When will Tanya leave me alone?! These thoughts were flipping through my mind at a rapid pace while Coach Sandy went to turn off the lights.

'God I wonder what has Edward so deep in thought. It's probably me!!! He's finally coming to his senses about that bitch. HA! Here go the lights and that bitches/sluts ego!'

What the hell was Tanya talking about? The lights were suddenly flipped off and I knew exactly what she meant… SHIT!

APOV:

I sat next to my brother and my two favorite sisters. I cannot believe it!! I get my second sister back!! Now if only I could figure out what was going on with those phone calls she keeps getting. It's really upsetting her, and she has already been through enough. And poor Charlie. Maybe I could take Bella shopping and cheer her up!

I quickly planned out the whole trip when suddenly I was pulled into a vision,

'_We were all sitting in the same place and the lights suddenly went out. Edward, Bella, Rose, and I had a sudden look of horror cross our faces. In the background Tanya, Kate, and Irina were laughing hysterically. _

_Suddenly a shrill voice rang out, "Ms. Swan my office now!!!"_

I was pulled back to present time when suddenly the lights went out right as I went to warn Bella… SHIT!

RPOV:

God I hate school… and I hate Tanya. I have to admit I was impressed with Bella in the cafeteria. Tanya has been after my brother for YEARS but she doesn't understand the meaning of no.

I sat there thinking of different ways to get rid of that bitch when suddenly the lights went out. I noticed a light glow from the corner of my eye… wow I have to admit that was good. But she is going to have hell to pay soon… SHIT!

TPOV:

I was sitting next to my sisters thinking of all the different things Edward could possibly be thinking about me.

Oh… its time for the show. Ha ha ha bitch. It serves her right for trying to steel Edward away from me… score for me!!

CSPOV: (Coach Sandy's point of view)

God, Edward Cullen is by far the hottest student I have ever taught. I'm sure I could teach him a few extra things on the side as well… hmmm. I quickly flipped off the lights in order to show this stupid movie. The only reason I teach gym is to see the hot guys like Edward Cullen run in shorts and tight shirts. I walked toward the television when I saw a light in the corner of my eye so I turned around to yell at who ever it was that was texting.

'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!!'

"Ms. Swan… my office…NOW!!" I screamed.

BPOV:

Oh. My. God. Why. Me? I will get that bitch back for this. I stood up and started walking towards the office with Coach Sandy next to me… with a bright red face… SHIT!!!

A/N: ha-ha I'm evil! I pulled this prank on a friend during gym last school semester… it was hilarious! Just to let you know there is another one of my friends in this chapter so I dedicate this chapter to her even if she doesn't like Twilight. Sooo… I will update soon it might be a week or two until I get enough time to type it up due to finals. I will be posting the first chapter of Separated soon and I cannot wait for it! Let me know what you think! IDEA'S ARE WELCOME!!! I need some ideas for pranks so let me know and maybe I'll update sooner! ;)


	13. Coach Sandy Imagines Edward Cullen Naked

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay in this update. One of our family friends just died a couple days ago so it's been hard. Anyways here is the next chapter!! REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 11: Coach Sandy Imagines Edward Cullen Naked

BPOV:

I sat there pissed off beyond belief. That little witch painted on my fucking shirt! Oh, but that's not even the good part… it was glow in the dark paint so I couldn't see it until AFTER the lights went off.

"Miss. Swan, may I please ask you why exactly you did this?" Principle Lippy asked.

"I didn't do it! Someone else did it!" I almost screamed.

"Well then, who do you believe it could be?" Lippy asked calmly.

"Tanya Denali, she doesn't like me because she thinks I'm after her boy toy."

"Can you prove that Tanya did this?" Grrr… stupid balding human.

"Well… no. If I could why would I still be sitting here?" I said sarcastically.

"Miss. Swan, you're new here so I'm only going to give you a warning this time. Next time you decide to write, 'Coach Sandy imagines Edward Cullen naked' on your shirt, I will suspend you. Now go to lass please," Principle Lippy said dismissing me.

I stood up and walked out the door to head to my math class, I was stopped in the middle of the hall by my team.

"Bella are you ok? I swear to god I will kill that bitch," Sarah snarled.

"I'm fine, just really pissed off," I replied shortly.

"Bells, lets ditch the rest of the day and go talk to those wolves down by the beach." Max said. I agreed with some hesitation. This means I'm going to see Jacob again and Leah… SHIT! We all headed to or lockers to drop our stuff off.

We quickly slipped into the cars and headed to our house. Kelly had persuaded us into grabbing our swim suits so we could go for a swim. I decided that it would be more fun to mess with the wolves so I decided to change my apperence. I decided to go with black hair and green eyes. We all jumped back into the cars and I lead Alex and everyone else towards the small and familiar town of La Push.

We pulled over to the side of the small road and got out. I could instantly smell the wolves that were close by.

We all stood in a circle off in the woods. The sound of paws hitting the ground could be heard getting closer and closer. Suddenly 8 large wolves popped out from behind a tree a couple yards from us.

"Hello boys, and Leah." I said in a formal monotone voice.

The brownish colored wolf in the middle started to transform into a human form. There stood the man who broke what was left of my heart… Jacob Black.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"This is Kelly, Jake, Sarah, Alex, and Maxwell." I said again.

"And you are…." He demanded impatiently.

"I'm glad to see that your temper and patience hasn't changed much Jacob. I would have thought that by now you would have learned more patience by now," hmm…. This is kind of fun messing with him.

"If you do not tell me who you are, and why you're here… we will force you to leave."

"I'm hurt that you don't even recognize your ex," I said while hanging my hair back to brown and it normal length. My eyes instantly changed back from green to its boring brown color. Seth and a couple other wolves changed into their human forms as I showed myself. Everyone looked shocked as I stood there.

"Holy SHIT!" Seth exclaimed.

"Hello," I said again.

"Bells…" Jacob asked in shock.

"The one and only…"

A/N: ok so I no it took me forever to update and I am sorry but I'll update soon. Just to warn you guys now, I am going on vacation from June 18- July 11. I might be able to update in the hotel but I'm not sure. Anyways the first chapter of Separated should be posted today!! Go and read it as soon as it's up! REVIEW IDEA'S ARE WELOME!!!!


	14. AN 2: Im sorry again!

A/N: Hey everyone I'm sooooo sorry it's taken my so long to update! I was trying to update one more time before I left for my trip but laptop crashed and we didn't get it fixed until after I left. But I am trying to make it up to you so I have several more chapters for Separated and two more chapters for 10 Years. Please stay with me, I am going to try to post one chapter of each today and then another tomorrow and so on! Thank you for reading and Please Please review!!

~EDWARDSGIRL13


	15. Running pt 1

A/N: hey everyone!! Here is the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… 

Chapter 12: Running Part 1

BPOV:

"We've come to ask you why you have an issue with the Cullen's," I said ignoring Jacob.

"We…we…we thought they were responsible for your disappearance and possible death." Sam said in shock.

"Bells… what happened to you?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing. Why would you even care?" I asked tonelessly while looking Jacob in the eye.

"Well now that you know Bella is okay, leave the vampires alone. There is nothing worth fighting for." Jake said.

'We're going to need to talk Izzy,' Jake said sternly in his mind.

We all turned to leave when suddenly Leah decided she had to say something. "Why does it matter to you weather or not fight with the bloodsuckers? It's not like you can stop us…" she really hasn't changed.

"Trust me, we CAN stop you; and we will if we have to. Now if you will excuse us we would like to go to the beach," Kelly said diplomatically. I grabbed Max's hand and pulled him and the others towards the sound of the waves.

"Wait Bella! I'm sorry," Jacob said while grabbing my wrist.

"Please remove your hand before I leave you running on 3 legs." I said acidly.

Jacob threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "Bells, can we talk privately? I need to explain what happened. I didn't mean for this whole thing to happen; you have to understand this whole imprinting thing though… it just happened." Jacob said hurriedly.

"Your personal life is just that… yours, so I don't need to know this," I snarled at him again.

"Look I was trying to ignore the fact that I did imprint on Leah. I thought that if I convinced myself you were what I needed… then the whole imprinting thing would go away. But it didn't. I went home that night and Leah was there at the house talking to my dad, He left us alone to go to Sue's house and then one thing lead to another." Jacob said hesitantly.

"Ohh, that makes me feel so much better! Knowing that I was being USED in order to change something that YOU told me was unchangeable!! That makes me feel just PEACHY!!! I snarled in sarcasm.

"No that's not what I meant. I did love you…it's just that I fell in love with Leah more," He stuttered backtracking. By this time I was already shooting lasers out of my eyes, and I had forgotten everyone around me.

"Jacob Black… shut the FUCK up. Either way you still fucking cheated on me! You broke my trust, my friendship, and the remains of my heart… so just stop talking to me you fucking asshole!!" I screamed at him.

"Bella, stop being such a drama queen!" Leah snapped at me.

"Shut up Leah," Jacob ordered, "Bella listen to me please…" I cut him off because I blew up.

"Why the HELL should I listen to you! You cheated on my with the girl you HATED! I walked in on you two in bed that day after you fucking PROPOSED!!!!" I screamed again. I paid little attention to my teams' effort at calming me down. I could already feel my powers getting out of hand, but I didn't do anything about it.

"ISABELLA! Sweetheart, calm yourself down!" Max ordered, but all I could see was red… shit!

Before I had time to really do any damage… I ran.

I turned around and just kept running at vampire speed. I paid no attention to what direction I was going or even how far I went… I just ran.

I ran away from my old friends, I ran from the one man who I had trusted after my soul mate left me. I ran from the people who were always there for me, I ran from all my problems, thoughts, and memories.

I don't know how long I ran, but I ended up being surrounded by familiar things. Distant memories started to slow creep back into my mind as I slowed my pace to a walk. Slowly I began to remember things… the sounds, the smells, the sights, even the taste. I was trying to pull the memory out when suddenly I broke out into the clearing from a long time ago. Everything looked exactly the same as that sunny day back when I was 17. Even the person lying in the middle of the clearing… Edward.

I'm in our meadow.


	16. Running pt 2

A/N: hey everyone here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm working on it!

Chapter 13: Running pt. 2

He slowly raised his head and looked at me and frowned. He looked just like he did when he left. His bronze colored hair was blowing lightly in the wind and his topaz eyes held so much depth in them that it shocked me. His face was just as chiseled as before, he looked perfect like always.

"Have you been crying?" He asked in concern. I raised my hand to wipe away the traitor tears that I had been trying so hard to suppress.

"No," I said stubbornly trying to deny my weakness.

"What happened?" he demanded, "Did someone hurt you?"

That question was innocent enough but… it stirred thoughts in my head. Yes someone had hurt me… lots of people had, including him and Jacob. But that's not what he meant exactly.

"No, I'm fine," I said trying to pull myself together. He frowned as he stood up and walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry about what Tanya did. She hates it when there is someone else taking away all the attention from her," he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it… what she wrote was completely true. Plus the look on Coach Sandy's face was hilarious. I don't think I was even that red when I was more human." I snickered.

"Well there were a couple times, like the time in the dressing room with Emmett and Alice…" he snickered along. We both laughed at the memory for a minute before we both fell silent and looking up to the sky.

"So what brings you out here?" Edward asked quietly while going back to lie down in the grass.

"The team and I decided to go talk with the wolves…" my sentence dropped off at the end.

"And I'm guessing that did not go very well did it," Edward assumed.

"Not at all… I almost lost control of myself and my powers while I was screaming at Jacob. That would not have ended very well if I had lost control; the fact that Leah called me a drama queen didn't help either."

"Ahh… I see."

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Hiding," was all he said while looking up at the stars that were starting to come out.

"From who?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone… the world… Tanya… my family… Rose and Emmett's thoughts… Tanya. Take your pick," He said in an incredibly annoyed voice.

"Rose and Emmett's thoughts I understand, but why your girlfriend?" I asked.

All he did was snort and roll his eyes before looking me straight in the eyes and sitting up. We were sitting closely face to face when he said in a serious voice, "She's not my girlfriend. She has completely deluded herself into thinking she is my girlfriend because I don't have one, also because she decided to come and live with us."

Hmmmm… well that changes things a bit.

"May I ask you a couple questions?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Fine but I'll only answer the questions I want to," I said while building up my mental walls.

"Fine," he agreed. "Are you really dating that Max guy?" Edward asked like he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer. I thought a minute before I decided to answer truthfully.

"No, if you must know, Max is actually… gay." I said simply. The guarded look in Edward's eyes disappeared and was replaced by shock.

"Then why did you say you were together?" he asked still shocked.

"I thought that if Tanya believed that I had a boyfriend, then she would leave me alone," I said only giving him half the truth.

"So you don't have a boyfriend," he tried to sum up in a confused voice.

"No I don't," I said cautiously when I noticed how close we were to each other. Apparently while we were talking, we were slowly leaning towards each other. I froze as my eyes locked with a pair of blazing topaz eyes in front of me… SHIT!

I wasn't even sure if I was ready for this yet! I continued to debate with myself as we continued to get even closer. Should I kiss him? Should I protect the remains of my heart and run? Or do what I know my heart wants and kiss him?

A/N: hey everyone!! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoyed the cliffy! Anyways the whole thing with Emmett and Alice in the dressing room is part of one of my unpublished stories it's really funny. What happens is that Alice takes Bella and Emmett shopping and Emmett opens the door on Bella. Bella is trying on some 'intimate' wear for Edward and so she's standing there with the dressing room door open while she's in just her bra and underwear… lol its really funny I might just post that chapter if you all really want me to! Ill update asap! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Another Call

A/N: hey guy sorry this chapter took longer to update than I thought it would. I kept changing it over and over so here is the next chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight 

Chapter 14: Another Call

BPOV:

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling while I thought back to what had happened between Edward and I. We had kissed, but I think it would have gone farther than it did… but we were interrupted.

_Flashback:_

We slowly leaned toward each other. Before I could make a decision… our lips met.

I could feel the extremely familiar feeling spread through me just like when I was younger. Butterflies filled my stomach and I felt like my cheeks were on fire where he touched me. My hands reacted like they always did and I reached up for his hair. I knotted my fingers into his soft hair as hard as I could. I felt Edward ask for permission to enter. I greedily accepted and let him explore my mouth for the first time. Somehow I ended up on my back in the grass with Edward on top of me. It seemed kind of cheesy having a heavy make-out session under the stars in the middle of nowhere… But normally there wouldn't be a ringing sound in the background.

I groaned and reached for the phone in my pocket.

"Can't you just leave it?" Edward whined as he began kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Not if it's someone from my team, otherwise they would hunt me down. That wouldn't end well if they find us like this. You'd get you ass kicked, and I would never live it down," I sighed before answering my phone without looking at it.

"Hello?" I sighed in an annoyed voice.

"No need to be so upset about hearing from us deary," the slimy voice said. I sat up suddenly and ended up knocking Edward off of me.

"Where is Charlie?" I demanded. Edward must have realized who it was and moved closer to hear what the voice was saying.

"No need to worry about him dear he's fine… for now," the 'voice' said.

"How do I know he is even alive?" I seethed. I felt Edward's arm wrap around me in support.

"So dear have you given any thought about weather or no you're going to join us?" the voice ignored my question completely.

"I don't even know who you fucking ARE!" I screeched in a frustrated voice. I could hear a rumble from behind me but I had no energy to check and see what it was.

"All you need to know dear is that we are power," the voice said in a sly voice… almost like he was playing with me. Jackass. "I'll give you until tomorrow night for your answer. If you say no, your father will die."

"I need proof that he's even alive first of all," I tried to bargain in a desperate voice. The line was silent for a minute before there was a sound of movement on the other end. Suddenly a faintly familiar voice came on.

"Bells?"

"Dad?" I asked in a shocked voice… it couldn't be… "Dad are you alright?" I asked frantically. I felt Edward's hands wrap around my shoulders in order to keep me from freaking out.

"I'm fine Bells, how are you? Who are these people?" He demanded in a slightly shaking voice.

"I'm fine dad. I don't know who these people are. I'll get you out though, I promise. I will do everything I can to help you. I love you dad."

"I love you to Bells" Suddenly another voice came on the line again.

"Aww, that's such a sweet father and daughter moment. All you need to do is join us Isabella, and then your dad will be free." Suddenly the line went dead.

_End of Flashback_

Edward had to take my phone away from me in order o keep me from crushing it. When I pulled myself back into reality I realized Edward was pacing around cussing and growling. I started crying yet again, but this time I couldn't bring myself to care. Edward quickly pulled me close to his chest and whispered words of comfort into my ear.

I eventually pulled myself together just enough for Edward to pick me up and carry me home.

So here I am at 3 in the morning just starring into space trying to decide what I needed to do. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking sound on my window. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and reached to pull the shade up, only to find Edward sitting in the tree outside my window. I lifted my window open and stepped back. Edward gracefully jumped right through the window and landed soundlessly right in front of me.

"Hello again Bella," Edward grinned mischievously making him look almost like a little kid. I couldn't help but giggle a little at him.

"Hello Edward, nice of you to jump in at 3 in the morning," I smiled tiredly at him.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out who these people are," I sighed. Edward came up to me and picked me up bridal style, he walked over to my bed and laid on my bed with me.

"You need sleep Bella, you need some sleep you can think more in the morning," he whispered before he started humming my lullaby. God I missed that sound. I was on the brink of sleep when I felt Edward start to move. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and whispered while half asleep, "Stay with me."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be," Edward whispered adoringly.

A/N: hey everyone again I'm sorry it took so long but it was hard to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	18. AN 3: Again

A/N: hey everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! School started and I'm just getting used to the huge homework load. I'm taking a college class this year and I am only a sophomore so it's a challenge. I do have the next chapter for Separated ready so I'll update that ASAP! I'm still working on the next chapter for 10 Years and I hope to have it ready soon so please stay with me. I'm going to try to update Separated within the next week so it should be up soon!!!

~EDWARDSGIRL13


	19. Uh Oh

A/N: OMG! I know it's been a really long time and I'm so sorry. Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think please please please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter 15:

EPOV:

I laid in Bella's bed for a while as I thought over what happened. I can tell she still hasn't forgiven me, but hopefully there is still a chance. The only complication right now is who ever these people are that have Charlie. My mind began to wonder as I thought of all the possibilities. I think I recognized the voice. There was a slight accent to it, but you could barely tell. I laid there for hours before I decided to take the risk of looking at Bella's phone.

I found her Blackberry charging on her dresser, so as slowly and quietly as I could, I stood up and walked over to the dresser. I grabbed the phone and turned it on before scrolling through it. I found the number, but I couldn't place it. But one thing I did notice was where the area code is from, Italy. A feeling of dread washed over me as I began to piece the puzzle together… Oh… shit.

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning feeling more comfortable than I had ever been in a while. There was a slight chill as I sat up and stretched.

"Your hair still looks like a haystack in the morning," his voice rang loud and clear through my room and my heart, even if it was just a whisper. I jumped up and glared at him.

"Well sorry that some of us have to sleep," I snapped.

"I no, I'm sorry, what I said was rude. Can you forgive me?" Edward begged while his eyes pierced mine. As I began to soften, Edward's expression turned cold and hard, "We need to talk… we have an issue."

"What do you mean?" I was instantly on alert and scanning the area outside my window.

"There is an issue with the whole 'helping out you dad' thing. I know who has him and so do you…" My stomach began to turn as all the possibilities began running through my head. "Do you remember when I gave you the tour of Carlisle's study?"

"Um… yea… why?"

"Do you remember the biggest painting in the room? The one with Carlisle when he was in Italy?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes."

"I think that's where your dad is being held. And the 3 other men in the painting are probably going to be the ones responsible."

"Who the hell are these people?" I demanded. "I'll kick their asses!!" I screamed while I began growing panicked. I tried to pull back my memories about what happened that night while I was in his house. 'I know this!' I screamed to myself. 'Who are they?!?!' Suddenly my bedroom door flew open and my team and Max came scrambling in.

"What the hell is going on Izzy?!" Max demanded when he saw Edward. "And what the hell are YOU doing here? If Izzy wants you gone then you have two seconds to leave before I…"

"Maxwell! Calm the hell down!" I snarled at him.

"Izzy, what is going on? And what is with all this screaming?" Sarah sighed. It was obvious that she wanted to go back to bed.

"My dad, he is in Italy being held captive by some vampires…" I snarled.

"Not just any vampires… The Volturi. They basically rule the vampire world." Edward whispered while looking around to all of us.

"They're just another group of Vamps… we can go in and kill then, then get your dad back. It's not that hard. It'll be fine," Alex said completely at ease.

"You don't seem to grasp the idea of royalty… they have tons of guards. All of them are vampires. ALL are highly skilled and trained. Yes you can fend off a couple vampires, but I assure you that there is no way you would come out of this fight alive. You would be swarmed with vampires who are even more deadly then the last. That's why they are royalty." Edward seemed to be trying to stress the fact that they were dangerous. But I zoned out.

I was already calculating a plan in my head. But I don't know how this is going to work… and definitely not how it's going to end.

"Do you know a lot about these people?" Jake demanded.

"I know some, but not as much as Carlisle. He on the other hand lived with them for quite a while, so he would know a lot more." Edward said.

"Well then, it looks like we are ditching school today to hang out at you crypt… lets go talk to your Pop," Alex sighed.

Secretly inside I was kind of excited to see Carlisle and Esme again. I missed them so much. They were my second parents, they always cared for me. The only problem would be that this meant we were going to the Cullen's house. Roughly translated this meant those stuck up Bimbo Blonde Barbie's would be there… God only knows what is going to happen…

A/N: Alright so I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry about that! PLEASE review and ill try to update around Spring break!


	20. Volturi

A/N: Ok so yes it has been a really long time. I really do feel bad for the wait and I'm extremely sorry. I have been in and out of the hospital lately and have not been feeling well enough to write much. I'm soooo sorry I hope you can forgive me. I've run into issues with this story and I don't really have a set plan for it right now. I will try and continue updating as fast as possible but please understand it won't always happen as soon as you and I want it too :/ I love you guys so please review and give me some ideas!

Disclaimer: It's not mine! It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 16: Volturi

Before I knew it, we were all climbing into cars and driving down the familiar road to Edward's house. My mind was racing as I thought about my dad. I needed to make sure he was ok; he is the only one I have left. I had my team yes, but I doubt that they will always be there for me. I know for sure that I can't count on Edward staying, this thought pierced through me as I sat in the passengers' seat of the Shelby. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I snarled at myself, 'You knew not to get to involved. Now look at what you have fucking done. You got your hopes up only to kick yourself back down.' I felt a tear run down my cheek as this realization came to me. I almost never let my real emotions show; I trained myself to push emotions to the back of my mind after I joined PMAC. I told myself it was the best thing to do because I came to realize that at any moment things can change, and crying about it wouldn't do shit.

My thoughts were cut short as we pulled into the driveway leading up to the big white mansion. Memories began to flood back into my mind as I slowly opened the car door. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. I almost wanted to turn and run the other way as Alice opened the front door and greeted us all.

"Hey Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran up and hugged me. "Bella is here everyone," she shouted while dragging me through the Cullen's threshold.

"Oh, goody," I heard a nasally female say from upstairs. Here we go again. I promised to myself that I was going to try and just ignore Tanya while I was here… but I'm beginning to think that will be impossible.

"Carlisle, can we talk to you for a minute? Bella has some questions she wants to ask." Edward said as Carlisle walked down the grand staircase.

"Of course! I would love too, come upstairs and we can talk in my office." Carlisle said while smiling. My team hesitated at the doorway of the house, but as soon as I started following Carlisle upstairs they were behind me in an instant. We headed up the familiar stairs and down the hall. Things all seemed to be exactly how I remembered, every photo on the wall, even the cross Carlisle's father made was exactly where I remembered it. I noticed though there were a few newer pictures of the Cullen's that were hanging in the hall at the very end.

"Well then, what can I do for you all today?" Carlisle asked while opening the door to his office and shutting it after we were all inside. He walked over behind his desk and sat in the chair facing us. The look on his face was so friendly and warm, exactly like how I remembered. The look on his face showed nothing but love and compassion as he looked around the room. 'Stop it Bella… you're here for a reason. Don't get your hopes up' I scolded myself. But I knew that it was already to late for that.

"What do you know about the Volturi?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Well I know that they are very old. To us vampires, they are considered royalty and everyone knows not to mess with them unless you want to doe. They enforce our laws and clean up… messes if any are created. They posses a lot of power," Carlisle said. He had a calculating look on his face as he looked around at all of us. He seemed to look off in space as he looked at the wall behind us that help the picture of him with the Volturi. "Why do you ask?"

"We just needed to know what exactly we will be going up against." Alex said casually while shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked while suddenly looking extremely cautious. I never thought I would see Carlisle with a look of fear on his face… but there it was right in front of me.

"They have Charlie, and I fully intend on getting him back then kicking their asses," I said like it was no big deal. If Carlisle's face could I'm sure it would be red.

"Are you insane? You can't do that, there is no way you can get past them. They have a whole army at their disposal that's been trained and can easily take anyone down that gets in their way." I had never heard Carlisle yell at anyone before, but I had to admit he was right about taking us down. Yes we may be more powerful than them, but there was no way we could take down a whole army by ourselves. I began to think about all of our options, but none of them ended like how I would want them to. At that moment I began to realize that the only way to save my team would be to join the Volturi… the type of people I swore to take down. There was no way that my team would actually let me go off and join them, instead they would probably take me to headquarters where I would be killed. My mind began to race while I thought about what I needed to do. I was going to have to lie to my team and break their trust, just so I could go run off and play hero and save my own father. My life is so fucked up.

I stood there totally frozen while thinking about my plan. I didn't notice that my team and Carlisle were in a heated argument over our plan of attack. I definitely didn't notice that Carlisle came to the realization that my team wouldn't back down, so instead of arguing he began discussing our options. Well more like discussing their options… I finally pulled myself together enough to notice Edward was giving me a strange look from across the room. I was surprised that he had yet to give his input on things but I decided it was pointless to bring this to his attention. I gathered information from my teams head in order to figure out what was going on and tried to keep up with what was going on.

EPOV:

I was watching Bella from across Carlisle's office. She seemed to be extremely deep in thought as her team discussed what would probably be their death. I stood there not paying any attention except to the expression of my angel's face, she seemed to be conflicted with something but I couldn't be sure on what. I watched for a few more minutes and suddenly a look crossed her face that I had seen a dozen times before, she had just made a decision on something, and there wasn't going to be any way to change her mind now. She seemed to come back to Earth before turning her attention back to her 'team'.

'EDDIE! I want to go to the mall, will you take me please? I'll give you a reward,' her voice made me want to jump into a fire. I soon understood Tanya's idea of a 'reward' as she began thinking of all the things she wanted to 'do' to me… I really needed to get away from her, and fast. I almost let out a sigh of relief as soon as I noticed that Carlisle was beginning to wrap up their conversation. As soon as we opened the door, Tanya was waiting there for me with a look on her face that said she wanted to eat me for dinner.

"Well are we going shopping or not?" Tanya was practically screaming in my face as soon as she noticed Bella there.

"Oh calm down Tanya, of course we're going shopping," Alice sang as she grabbed her purse. "I'm going with Bella in her car!" The look on Bella's face was priceless as Alice ran outside and got into the passengers seat of the Shelby.

"Who said I was going shopping?" Bella demanded, at least her hatred of shopping hadn't changed. That was good to know.

"Well to be far it's not just going to be you… ALL of us are going, so Jasper and Emmett get your butts out here and into a car! You too Edward," Alice said while glaring at me. 'I'll give you the passengers seat,' Alice told me. I rolled my eyes as I stopped over to Bella's car.

"But I don't wanna go to the mall," Emmett and Alex whined at the same time.

"To bad, if I'm going so are you two," Bella snarled at them. I guess she really didn't want to go. The others soon found themselves jammed into 3 cars and headed down the highway towards the nearest mall. This should be a fun car ride… Tanya wasn't to happy that we were in separate cars, but I had to admit that it made me feel a lot more comfortable.

BPOV:

I hated the mall with a strong passion, I had done everything I could the past 10 years to avoid the mall at all cost… but here I am driving my own car towards the mall. I don't think anyone but Alice was excited about this pointless trip to the mall, but just like 10 years ago there was no way to tell Alice no. Maybe this will do me some good; I needed to keep my mind off of my decision in case one of the team members decided to poke around in my head.

I began wondering what Edward would think about my decision. Would he be okay with it? Would he try to stop me? 'Get a hold of yourself!' I screamed in my mind. It doesn't matter what he thinks. He has no control over me and I'm sure he couldn't care less if something happened to me. That thought almost brought me to tears but I pushed it aside. 'What about that kiss though?' I thought to myself. Did it mean something? I can't imagine Edward just going around kissing girls for no reason… so there had to be something. Was it just the heat of the moment?

Oh my GOD! There were so many questions floating around in my head.

I took a deep breath of air as we pulled into the parking lot to the mall. '_This_ should be fun' I thought sarcastically to my team as I got out of the car and saw Tanya snarling at me.

I had no idea what was about to happen, but I knew that it would be anything but fun.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you have any ideas :)


End file.
